narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Engetsu
Background Eyes Stained With Death Quest To Immortality Change of Heart Personality Engetsu is a man with a personality that fits him into the category of an anti-hero. He lacks the use of morals carried out by society and follows his own code, despite his ironic wish for redemption and self-forgiveness for his past deeds. As such, he is the type of person who believes that duty is more important and significant than a person's life, a mindset that has garnered him dislike by his comrades. What is even more ironic is the fact that Engetsu believed life to be more precious early in his life, courtesy of his traumatic experience and his phobia of death. Engetsu was horrified of dying or seeing others die. However, the ways of Jashin had granted him immortality as well as a new mindset that life is insignificant, a mindset he had continued to uphold even after his departure from the religion. This essentially means that Engetsu no longer fears death and sees others who die to have been a waste of life, due to his own incapability of dying as well as the propaganda he seems to have attained from the religion. Despite this grim and apathetic outlook on life, Engetsu is a man who bears honor and dignity, showing respect to both his opponents and allies alike. He bears a belief that everyone, no matter their political position, fame or stature, are equal and should be treated equally. Anyone who belittles the other, or heralds anyone else as a god or superior is "far beyond pathetic" in Engetsu's perspective, and as such, he views servants and political leaders with pity, as he feels that they damage the world by making themselves feel inferior or superior to others. Stemming from that mindset, he treats others the exact same way in which they treat him, despite their alignment. If one hates him, then the hatred will be mutual in Engetsu's eyes. Infact, Engetsu is a person who strongly believes in the term "an eye for an eye", and will do the same with people who harm him, his friends and others whom he loves. One of the more notable examples was when he brutally murdered everyone who was involved in his parent's death. Engetsu has also been shown to possess a laid-back disposition, as no scenario has ever faltered the smile he dons every single day, no matter the gravity. Although some have misconcepted it to be apathy towards others, Engetsu always understands the situation at hand, but only solves it with blooming positivity and the smallest doubt and worry. This is possibly derived from his philosophical viewpoint that good always thriumphs over evil and light always conquers the darkness. He deals with problems slowly, confident that a solution is going to surface in due time. This disposition makes him a difficult person to depend on, as he might arrive late to meetings, claiming that he has "all the time in the world". Members of the Shadow Guardians have commented on multiple occassions that he is too laid-back. Engetsu is also a naïve and over-optimistic person, as he gives everyone the benefit of the doubt, no matter their reputation. This naïvety also contributes to his laid-back disposition, as he trusts the world around him too much, believing that things will often put themselves back into place or that the good people will reign thriumphant no matter the case. This disposition does not even falter when he takes matters into his own hands, deeming it "simple destiny" to do so. Countless times the man has been tricked by his opponents, friends, con artists and women who steal all his money. In an ironic twist, Engetsu also does the same to them, tricking them to the same end-result through his belief of doing to the person the same thing they have done to him. He does all of this without his smile ever faltering. In his optimism and naïvety lies a deeper personality. Engetsu, in all truth, is not as naïve as others assume him to be. In fact, Engetsu usually knows when he is about to be tricked, but he still falls for it in his quest to learn more about human beings and their actions. He views it as his duty to trust in others, with the exception of the obvious tricks in battle that can prove fatal and risky. In that sense, Engetsu is an individual who attempts to trust everyone as he too would like that trust to be reflected to him, bearing in mind his own rule to do to others what he would like others to do to him. This also applies when the others betray or value that trust, as he will do the same with theirs. Engetsu even takes it upon himself to get revenge on others who have betrayed his trust, even spending months living a lie just to get back at them. If he does not get his revenge, he notes that he will not have any closure. That statement has confirmed the thoughts of the other guardians that his thirst for revenge is a psychological problems. His trust issues, or his lack of them to be precise, has caused problem for both him and the guardians, and to that extent, he does not partake in infiltration mission, as he is utterly incapable of telling a lie. Perhaps one of Engetsu's most notable quirks is his random use of profanity. He is quite fond of using vulgar language, and he does so in the most inappropriate of situations, much to the displeasure of others, especially Heiwa, who is naturally against use of profanity. He can say the dirtiest of words in the most random of occassions, usually out of the blue. This made him garner even more dislike from his fellow teammates for his suppossedly lack of ettiquette. He is usually ignorant of these comments, and would continue randomly using profanity in conversations. Even the other guardians had claimed to have given up on Engetsu's inappropriate social behaviour, with some even accepting and growing accustomed to it, and overtime, it became their own personal running gag and their way of making more memories during their duties. His profanity is always accompanied by comic sarcasm to lighten the mood of his comrads, often leading to somewhat lengthy conversations among the others during long journeys to make the trip more enjoyable. Gradually, his random insults were seen as some form of charm for Engetsu, often invoking humor at the most dangerous and dire situations. On occassion, this use of random profanity has even helped them formulate a tactic to get them out of even the most dangerous scenarios. What makes his use of profanity so comically inviting is the fact that his words usually co-relate to the current situations or even contrast what currently occurs around him. It has become the insignia in which the others can remember him by, a personal trait that provides him and others with comic relief when they reminisce over their journeys and adventures. Appearance Engetsu is a fairly tall, muscular man with tanned light skin. With a height of 173 cm and 60 kg, he is one of the more burlier and taller members of the Shadow Guardians. His physique is well-toned to the point where many females have noted it to surpass that of Heiwa, a muscular person in his own right. His cranium and jawline are smooth and slightly edged instead of oval or circular, something which he notes to be of resemblence to his own father. Engetsu possesses amber eyes and reddish brown hair akin to his mother, with his nose obviously inherited from his father. His well-toned physique is equal to none, and only overshadowed by his own attire, which consistes of a white with brown trimmings. As Engetsu donned a haori, one would expect him to also wear a or a beneath it. This, however, is not the case for him, as he only prefers to expose his chest. White bandages cover his stomach and torso up to the diaphragm. These bandages cover the scars of blades that had slashed him countless times during the assassination of his family, and it remains as one of his greatest trophies, a memory in which he could remember his parents by, no matter how stained that memory is. His lower body is adorned by a white stretching down to his calves, and a brown rubber trimming where the hakama ends. His clothing is finished off by a pair of with or without socks randomly. His rather formal attire almost never changes, as he notes the two colors, brown and white, to be his two favourate colors, and also because the outfit worn by his father was the same, the only difference being the kimono that his father wore, and the fact that his father's haori, kimono and his hakama had black trimmings rather than the brown worn by Engetsu. This clothing brings him closer to his own father and also provides him with some spiritual satisfaction. As such, he has never worn something else, as his closet consists of only the same clothing, either tailor-made or even hand-made by himself. Abilities Engetsu stands among the level of S-Rank shinobi in terms of skill and power, if not above them in might. A testament to his mighty prowess is the fact that he was enlisted by the Shadow Guardians, an organization which chooses only the incredibly powerful shinobi in a country. This classifies him automatically as one of the strongest shinobi of the Land of Sound, often placed in comparison with their Kage. A true testament to his powers is the fact that the guardians have openly noted his power to be well above that of the Otokage and on par with that of Juro and Heiwa Uchiha, two of the organization's most powerful members, with the former possessing the rare eyes of the sage, the Rinnegan, whilst Heiwa is the Mizukage of the mist, renowned as the most powerful Mizukage in history. Others have even remarked that they would not want to be the opponents of Engetsu in any way, as he is highly dangerous in combat, possessing keen intellect and strategic might that kept his greatest enemies, the Nanabake, on their toes, despite being outnumbered by a thousand to one. Chakra Prowess & Control Although he does not possess any godly amounts of chakra, his level of energy is quite impressive. This chakra level has only grown with time through occassional training, reading and meditation. Engetsu's reserves have grown to be almost a quater of Heiwa's own levels, an impressive feat considering that the latter hails from the Uzumaki, Senju and Uchiha Clan, all of which are descendants of the sons of the sage, two beings with incredibly strong and powerful chakra reserves. Through his years of experience, Engetsu had learnt to master his control of chakra. As every technique needs chakra to be precisely controlled otherwise it will be weaker and use up more chakra, leading to early fatigue, it is critical that Engetsu performs a technique with pitch perfection in order to last longer, especially in cases where he battles against an opponent with greater levels of chakra. As such, Engetsu dedicated himself to proper control of his chakra at an early age, starting from his genin days. After training to a decade, Engetsu's control of his chakra became well-refined, to the point where he can perhaps even use strong techniques with little use of chakra. Infact, Engetsu was so skilled in controlling his chakra, he could use techniques with only a single handseal. As time is of the essence in battle, his techniques were used quicker in battle, and would usually catch an opponent off-guard, as they did not expect a powerful technique to stem from a single handseal. His control of chakra, however, did not end with merely preservation of his chakra. Engetsu's skill in his chakra control was noted to be on par with some skilled medical-nin, ever-so-slightly matching that of the fifth. Besides using chakra to create techniques with minimal consumption, Engetsu is also able to absorb chakra, and even transfer it to others with a sliver of touch. Moreover, he is able to exert it to his environment in order to control the external elements that are around him, symphoning it to his chakra to induce a certain reaction with his surroundings, examples being short-range tremors by a simple release of chakra. Engetsu has even mastered one of the most difficult forms of chakra control, chakra flow. He is able to flow chakra and alter it into a chakra nature, which inturn will flow in him or another object. This is most used in archery in unison with his fire affinity. Through the use of chakra flow, he is able to ignite his arrows in scorching hot flames with regular inputs of his chakra, which in turn will increase their destructive power. He is also able to apply the lightning nature to his arrows. By doing so, he can cause the arrows to be stronger in flight and increase their power on impact with their intended target. Engetsu is able to apply electro-magnetic energy to anyone struck by his chakra, turning them into a living . With his third nature, the wind, Engetsu is most dangerous. By applying the wind to flow around his arrows, he is able to use it as a booster in his speed, and it can even break the sound barrier the instant it is released from his grasp. Through doing so, his arrows are noted to be instantaneous. With a range of two kilometres, Engetsu was able to release it in one second whilst it hit his target in that very instant that he let go, noted to be just a few milliseconds. As such, he is a deadly user of long-range combat, as even the normal reaction time of human beings may not always be sufficient for his wind-imbued arrows. This flow of chakra is also imbued with his other weapons, such as his sword, to increase their destructive potency. Engetsu can even apply his chakra to flow into sound. Through flowing his chakra around his arrow, he can control the sounds around the arrow as it moves to break the sound barrier, even to the point where it is able to remain absolutely silent the entire time, not letting out even a whisper as it flows towards it's adversaries. This is achieved by a simple flow around the arrow, in which the sound is absorbed by the chakra, turning his arrows into silent killing machines. Engetsu is also able to suppress his chakra to the point where no sensor is able to detect him. This makes him an incredibly lethal assassin, as he is able to kill targets at long range without himself ever being seen or otherwise detected. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Taijutsu & Physical Prowess Kenjutsu Kyūjutsu Kinjutsu Stats Trivia Quotes References